It is found that the development of the computer is now directed in facilitating the communication in addition to increasing the function, reducing the size as well as heightening the speed of a computer so as to transmit information more effectively. Hence, a so-called LAPTOP COMPUTER is developed to meet the need, the research of which is aimed at the convenience of use and portability thereby extending the applicable space and besides the above-mentioned trends.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a swivel mechanism which enables the monitor of a laptop computer to rotate about a horizontal and a vertical axes.